The Power of Ones Heart
by blackrose01515
Summary: What happens when Kagome knows she cant hide her feelings for InuYasha anymore. But tragedy strikes, how will InuYasha deal with the pain of losing another loved one. And what did Sesshomaru have to do with that death? Please R
1. Of Kagura and Demon Puppets

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first InuYasha Fanfiction. Please Read and Review. I do not own any part of InuYasha. There might be some OOC.**

**Chapter One: Of Kagura and Demon Puppets**

* * *

The dog-eared, white-haired boy wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Damn you, Kagura!" He said to the tall, black haired woman, whose pink and white kimono whipped around her in the wind she was commanding. The female incarnate of Naraku laughed, bringing her red lined fan to her face. "You ready, InuYasha?" she called as he pushed himself up with his Tetsusaiga. "Does it matter?" InuYasha replied. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried spinning and wielding the blades with her fan. A quick dodge saved the boy from the deadly attack, and he countered with the Tetsusaiga, leaping upon her from the side.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried, "We need to purify the wind!" A black haired girl, wearing a modern school girl outfit of green and white nodded, "Right!" She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it in her bow. "Sango, take me in closer," Kagome told the pretty demon slayer. Kagome let her arrow fly once Sango had told Kirara to move in. The arrow sliced through the air between Kagura and InuYasha. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled swinging his father's fang. The Wind Scar raced towards Kagura, and crashed into a barrier that had suddenly appeared around her.

"Enough now InuYasha," a cool voice said. The demon called Naraku stepped out of the shadows and stood next to his incarnate. The pair laughed, but stopped when they saw the grin on the dog-demons face. "Why do you smile, InuYasha?" Naraku asked. "Watch," the red robed boy replied. InuYasha closed his eyes and his sword began to glow with a red light. He swung the red Tetsusaiga, and with a sound of glass breaking, broke the barrier that surrounded the evil pair.

"What…but how?" Kagura asked completely taken aback. Sango took advantage of the wind sorceress' panic and threw her Hiraikotsu, sending it crashing into Kagura's unprotected back. Kagura took two steps forward before she fell, face first onto the ground. "Your turn Naraku!" InuYasha cried, slashing at the other demon. "Next time, InuYasha," Naraku said as InuYasha sliced off his head.

"Damn, a demon puppet!" InuYasha cursed, sticking his Tetsusaiga point first into the soft earth. "Yes, that Naraku is always using his demon puppets," The demon slayer said, landing Kirara next to InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha turned to help Kagome slide off of the two-tails. "Thanks," Kagome said as she pulled a small fox demon from beneath her hair, where he had hidden during the fight.

"Why can't Naraku fight us face to face like a real man?" Miroku said also climbing from Kirara's back. "Sango, here let me help you," the monk said. "Thanks Miroku," Sango replied smiling. She put her arms around his neck, so that he could pull her off the demon cat.

Kagome watched as Miroku helped Sango down, and as his hand slid from her waist to her butt. The noise from Sango's slap echoed in the after battle stillness. "You…you, Miroku how could you!" She shouted with anger. "That Miroku," Shippo sighed as the demon slayer turned her back to everyone. Miroku eyed Sango's back, but Kagome stepped between them, "don't even think about it mister!" "Always misjudging me, Kagome," the flirtatious monk said.

"Enough!" InuYasha said, then fell to one knee as he clutched his chest. "InuYasha!" Everyone said, as they gathered around the half demon. "It's nothing," InuYasha insisted, but a wave of pain made him clench his jaw to keep from making a sound. "InuYasha, Kagura got you, didn't she?" Kagome asked kneeling next to him. "I said I was fine!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome watched as he tried to stand, "but your not fine" Falling back to his knee InuYasha winced "heh, Kagome, that stupid Kagura can't hurt me!" "Sango, could you get Kirara to help take InuYasha back to Kaede's?" She asked. "I'll walk!" InuYasha said. Before he knew what had happened Kagome had stood up. "Sit boy," she said softly, and InuYasha fell face first to the ground knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Let's get him back," Sango said, helping Miroku pull the limp InuYasha onto the two-tail. "We'll treat his wounds there," Kagome said. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Shippo asked as he climbed onto Miroku's sholder. "Oh InuYasha," Kagome whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "Come on Kagome," Sango said holding out her hand to help pull her onto Kirara's back. "Right!" Kagome nodded and ran a hand over her eyes.

Kagome climbed onto Kirara's back, and settled herself behind Miroku, who was holding the limp half demon. "Here we go!" Sango said, as Kirara roared and leapt into the air. "I wonder why Naraku sent Kagura to us." Sango asked. "That is a very good question, and the answer to it is a mystery," Miroku said raising his voice to be heard above the rushing wind. "At least Sango go Kagura," Kagome told them. "I'm not to sure," Miroku said slowly. "Why's that, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"It seemed as if Kagura left her back unguarded," the monk told them, "and once before when InuYasha hit her with a full force Wind Scar, she got away unscathed." "However this time Kagura was brought down with one attack." Kagome and Sango nodded, both understood what the monk was saying. "But it looked like Sango killed her; she didn't get up to fight us." Kagome said. "Very true, but maybe the reason is because Naraku was playing his games again," Miroku answered.

"But that means she's still alive and we'll have to fight her again!" Shippo said. "Yes it does," Sango answered. "Maybe it's good that she's still alive," Kagome said. "Why?" a confused Shippo asked. "Because, she's hiding Kohaku, and to get him back we need to find him and break Naraku's spell on him." Kagome told him. "Kohaku," Miroku heard Sango say, "I will free you from that demon's spell!" Sango jumped when she felt a warm arm slide around her waist and a warm breath on her neck. "We will get him back, Sango, together." Sango smiled through tears. _Sometimes Miroku could be so understanding._

* * *

**its me blackrose, just letting you know that I've tried to add plently of moments between the couples in this fanfic, i hope everyone likes it.**


	2. Of Sesshomaru, Rin, and the Past

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, but please read and review anyway.**

**Warning: Contains a bit of OOC**

**Anyway I now give you Chapter Two: Of Sesshomaru, Rin,and the Past.**

* * *

A majestic white haired demon walked into the ruined clearing. _I can smell him, he was here, and the women with the same smell, and my brother. "_Master Sesshomaru, wait for me" a little green demon called. "Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. "She is not with you my lord?" the little demon asked. "…would I have asked you if she were?" was the cold reply. Jaken looked taken aback, "n-no m'lord, I don't know where the human got to, just like her to-""Jaken, be quiet, now go find her," Sesshomaru ordered him. "Right away master." Jaken said obediently and began to backtrack.

"She must really be lost, to be this far behind," Jaken muttered to himself. "Stupid human girl, why does master Sesshomaru put up with her anyway?" "Rin! Rin!" He called, "come out now you silly child, why are you doing this to master Sessho-" A scream cut him off, "help, ahhhhh!" Jaken ran towards the scream, forgetting his dislike for the girl.

* * *

A ring of demons stood around Rin, their leader next to her. "What are you demons doing with her? Let her go right now, or-" Jaken began but a rock hitting his head knocked him out. "No, master Jaken!" Rin screamed and tried to run forward to him. The demon leader hit the child across the face, causing her to slump to the ground with another scream before she blacked out.

"Silly human, and pathetic little demon, _let her go right now!" _One of the demons mocked, "Or he'll do what? Kick us in the shins? Or hit us with his staff" another joked "Or-" "Or I'll kill you for taking a defenseless human girl child," a cold voice said. "Who said that?" A very round demon asked. "Me," Sesshomaru stepped from between the trees his claw-like nails glowing. "Die" he said and lashed his hand, as if he was brandishing a whip. All of the demons lay in pieces, as Sesshomaru watched Jaken rise shakily from the ground. "I'm sorry master, they tricked me," Jaken apologized, tottering over to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru strode over the limp form of Rin.

He picked her up and cradled her in his right arm, shocking Jaken. "Master if someone should attack you…" Jaken said. "They wont," Sesshomaru said turning and walking away. "Master, wait for me!" the little demon called running to catch up with him.

* * *

When Sesshomaru settled down for that night, he laid a blanket on the ground next to a fire he had Jaken build. He set the little girl down on the blanket. Rin didn't move at all that night even when the fire popped and cracked, nor the next day, as birds twittered overhead, and Jaken muttering about her holding them up.

Sesshomaru sat deep in thought, a gentle breeze tugging his hair and robes. _So InuYasha fought Kagura, and she was wounded, I could smell her blood, and the demon puppet. Kagura was still alive, I had seen no bodies, too bad. Where was Naraku now? And what has become of my hanyou brother? It is one week till the new moon, mybe I should pay InuYasha a visit then. _

_Rin is she going to be okay? Why do I really care? She's a human, I shouldn't care…but I do. Maybe I'm becoming like InuYasha, soft towards humans. No! I will never love humans like my disgusting brother._

Night fell, peaceful and warm around a fidgeting Jaken and a silent Sesshomaru. He was worried about Rin now, it had been a whole day and still no movement except for her breathing. "Jaken, fetch some water," Sesshomaru ordered, and Jaken obeyed. When he was sure Jaken had gone, he raised Rin up into a simisitting position. When Jaken returned with the water, Sesshomaru produced a piece of cloth and dampened it, and placed it to her forehead.

* * *

After awhile Rin began to stir, and then opened one bleary brown eye. She blinked startled to see her lords face above her, and even more so when she felt the cool cloth on her head. "Milord" she began, "Hush Rin, are you alright now?" Sesshomaru asked, and she nodded. "Good, get some more sleep, we leave tomorrow," he told her, laying her back down on the blanket. Rin quickly fell back into a deep lumber, as Jaken sat down next to his master.

* * *

"My lord may I ask why you care for that human girl child?" He asked nervously. "As a boy, I watched my father, a great demon, help humans, perhaps it is for that reason, or maybe it's because she helped once when my brother almost killed me with the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru told him. "I see my lord," Jaken nodded. "You know Jaken," Sesshomaru continued, "Once I helped humans along side of my father." Jaken's jaw dropped, "but my lord you hate humans!"

"I do, it is because the humans my father fought so hard to protect did nothing to help him when he was close to death. Those same human's he fought for turned on me because I was a demon. That's when my pride took over and I slaughtered the entire village, I have never trusted another human since…" Sesshomaru's voice trailed off as he remembered.

Jaken sat in stunned silence, never before had Sesshomaru spoken to him about this part of his past. _He opened up to me, oh my lord I am your most faithful servant!"

* * *

_

**Its me blackrose just here to tell you, I'm not sure about Sesshomaru's past, so I made it up for my story.**


	3. Of Spring, Kikyo, and Tears

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, but please read and review anyway.**

**Warning: Contains a little OOC**

**I now give you Chapter Three: Of Spring, Kikyo, and Tears.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on the lush grass and silent rice ponds. The breeze blowing through the blossoming trees was warm, like Spring's breath herself. Two people sat at the base of one such tree. "It's so peaceful," Sango said petting a resting Kirara that lay in her lap. "Yes, if only it would stay this way, but knowing InuYasha, as soon as he can walk he'll want to leave," Miroku answered moving his Monk's staff off of his lap. "Yeah you're right," Sango sighed, "May as well rest while we can." "Very true," Miroku said leaning his head back to gaze at the cloud-less blue sky.

Sango smiled and laid her head on the Monk's shoulder. Miroku look down to see what lay on him and grinned. _It's a beautiful day with a beautiful woman,_ he thought. _This could be perfect as long as he doesn't- _Sango thought at the same time, but a hand stroking her butt made her jump. "Lecherous monk!" She cried and slapped him across the face, and then strode away.

"Can't you ever control yourself?" Shippo said passing the retreating Sango, and seeing the handprint on his face. Miroku just laughed as he rubbed his cheek, and Shippo sighed. "How's InuYasha?" The Monk asked.

"He keeps saying he's fine, but he has a pretty bad slash across his chest, that won't stop bleeding. The small demon told him. "And Kagome?" "She went to get some water for him," Shippo answered.

* * *

Inside the hut, InuYasha lay on a bed of straw, with his shirt removed, and a coil of bandages wrapped around the gash on his chest. The beads of his 'osuwari' charm clicked gently as he shifted around in his half sleep.

* * *

"Aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru mono tame dekiru koto." InuYasha's dog ears twitched as he heard the soft song. White serpent-like beings drifted into the single room, bringing with them a soft mist. "Kikyo's soul collectors, "he whispered fully awake, and the figure of a young woman formed.

"InuYasha!" the woman said, her loose red pants swaying whenever a soul collector swirled around her. "Kikyo…Kikyo why have you come?" InuYasha asked trying to sit up.

"Just to remind you that you are mine InuYasha, no one else shall have you, your life is MINE!" Kikyo said watching him struggle. "Kikyo, if my life is yours then take it with you to Hell, I will go with you, Kikyo, please!" InuYasha told her and with a massive effort heaved himself to his feet.

"No, InuYasha, not yet," was her reply, and a soul collector brought her a mall white orb, which was a human soul. She took the soul from the collector, and held it in her hands, its light illuminating her emotionless face. "a soul is such a small thing, white in pure beings, black in evil." Kikyo began, "it seems so unimportant, this small ball of light is the only difference between the living and the dead. You, InuYasha have a soul; I also do not have a soul. I am neither alive, nor am I dead, I have no place in this world, nor in the world of the dead. InuYasha how can you love one such as me?"

"Kikyo, I will always be with you, because long ago I promised to protect you, in your life I loved you, and in your death I still loved you." InuYasha told her taking a few steps closer to her. "InuYasha-"InuYasha threw his arms around her, cutting her off, but she didn't move. He stood there, with her head tucked under his, her arms stopping them from being chest to chest.

InuYasha heard footsteps outside, but he didn't let Kikyo go, he would never let her go, not for anyone. Kikyo began to vanish, causing InuYasha to crumple to the ground. "Don't forget, InuYasha, your life is mine." She said, and InuYasha watched from the floor as Kikyo, and every trace of her vanished.

* * *

"Hey InuYasha," Kagome called in greeting baking into the door, her arms clasped around a water bucket. "Oh!" She set the bucket down and turned to the fallen hanyou, "how did you manage to get over here?" InuYasha couldn't look at her smiling, innocent face, "I fell," he mumbled. She put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him to his feet, then helped him lie back down.

"Okay, spill," she said putting a cloth into the water to clean his wound. When he didn't speak she tried again, "InuYasha…" "It's nothing, alright, get off my case!" He snapped. "Oh! I get it, you saw Kikyo," she said angrily. "Kagome she-"

"So those were Kikyo's soul collector, that's why you won't look at me," she said, cutting him off. "InuYasha, I cant…I just cant…I'm going home." She told him, tears in her eyes, and she grabbed her yellow backpack and ran from the room.

* * *

InuYasha sighed as Sango walked into the room. "InuYasha, why was Kagome so upset?" She asked, "She didn't see you with Kikyo, did she?

"Wha, how did you know Kikyo was here?" InuYasha asked. "Did you feel her presence as well Sango?" Miroku said entering the hut. "Yeah, I did," Sango answered.

"Well InuYasha…did she see Kikyo?" Miroku asked. "Well…no…she didn't see Kikyo, bust she knew, she said she saw the soul collectors." The half demon told them.

"Poor Kagome," Sango sighed as Miroku shook his head sadly. "Whadda you mean?" InuYasha asked startled. "InuYasha, Kagome really cares about you," Sango told him. InuYasha sighed, and turned away from the others.

Miroku hit his friend hard on the head with his staff, "you should apologize to her, InuYasha." "I didn't do anything!" InuYasha yelled. "That's the point," Miroku replied. "Oh he's hopeless," Shippo said and walked from the hut, followed by Sango and Miroku.

* * *

**Hey its me blackrose here to let you know that Hanyou means Half-demon or Half-human or something along those lines. and the song that Kikyo sings means "For that which I should Love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can."**

**Anyway, so Kikyo, has made an apperance at last, and so has Sesshomaru, even though that was last chapter, so thats pretty much everyone...except for a certain little boy, who will be appearing shortly.**


	4. Of Memories and Slaughter

**Disclamer: I do not own any part of InuYasha**

**Warning: Contains OOC**

**This chapter has content that comes from the anime, when Kagome has her flashbacks and such, so I dont take credit for that, but I give you Chapter Four: Of Memories, and Slaughter**

* * *

Kagome stomped through the grass and trees, her eyes cast downward as she thought. _That stupid InuYasha! It's always Kikyo this, and Kikyo that!_

She had reached the Bone Eater's Well, and she hopped in. As she floated through time she remembered when she first met InuYasha.

* * *

Flashback

_ "Hey Kikyo, you look pretty dumb just sitting there. Why don't you do her like you did me? What strange cloths your wearing Kikyo"_

End Flash Back

_

* * *

Stupid InuYasha she thought angrily as she climbed form the well. Not paying attention to where she was going, Kagome walked into something warm and solid. "ahhh," she cried as she fell flat on her butt._

"Oh! Kagome, are you alright?" Asked a concerned male voice. "I'm fine, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," she said climbing back to her feet. "So they let you out of the hospital? That's great!" He said offering her a hand up. "Thanks…uhh…" Kagome looked at who she had run into, "Oh my God! Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask your mom how you were, but you must be better if you're up and walking around," Hojo told her. "Uuhhh, yeah, just got back," Kagome said picking her bag up, "actually, I'm heading home now."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked hopefully. "Ummm…well…sure, you did come all this way," she answered and headed towards her house (which was only about 500 yards away).

"You'll be at school tomorrow, right, Kagome?" Hojo asked stopping in front of her house. _Will I?_ She thought, and then told him, "yeah, I will." _Besides that stupid InuYasha can just wait on me, and maybe he'll apologize._

"Bye, Hojo, thanks for walking me home."

"Bye Kagome," he replied and waited until she entered the house before turning and walking away.

* * *

Kagome took her shoes off inside the door, and ran up the stairs to her room. Ms. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. "Kagome?" She said, noticing the shoes by the door. She sighed as she thought how the boys were going to pester Kagome about why she was home.

In her room Kagome had dropped her backpack on the floor, and had thrown herself onto the bed.

_ Even though she's dead, he still loves her, it's not fair._ She thought angrily, squeezing her pillow. _InuYasha, why do you love Kikyo so much? It's been fifty years and your feelings for her haven't changed at all, have they?_

Kagome rolled over onto her side, tears spilling from her eyes. _Even after she tried to kill me, even after she gave Naraku my jewel fragments. After she tried to drag you to your death, and into Hell, you still defend and love her! Why? Kikyo, you shouldn't even be alive! I wish Kikyo would disappear, and leave InuYasha alone!_

Kagome sat up, _when did I become like this? Why am I thinking such horrible thoughts?_ She wiped her eyes, furiously. _I do know why…I do…it's because I'm in love with him…I'm in love with InuYasha._ Kagome got up off her bed and walked to her window, and opened it. The cool night air stung her tear soaked face.

* * *

"Hey sis, they say it's going to rain this week," her little brother, Sota, said opening her door. "Really?" She replied, quickly wiping her face before turning to face him. "Yeah, oh and mom says to say welcome home, and that we're having stew for dinner tonight," he told her. "Okay, thanks Sota," Kagome said and Sota left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

During dinner Ms. Higurashi kept light conversation going, so as to keep Grandpa from asking Kagome questions. She had already spoken to Sota, telling him not to bring it up. Kagome didn't talk much, and ate quickly, then washed her dishes before saying, "I'm taking a bath."

She climbed the stairs and grabbed two towels on her way to her bathroom. She slipped out of her cloths and wrapped one towel around her hair. The water steamed as Kagome climbed into the bathtub. She sighed letting the hot water relax her. She lay in the water for a long time thinking about all the questions she was going to get from her friends in school tomorrow.

* * *

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and went back to her room to finish drying off. Not caring about the towel that lay on her floor, she put her pajama's on and fell into bed with a sigh, _man I sure to miss this when I'm away._

* * *

Darkness had fallen as the moon rose, a violent wind made the trees bend and sway. A massive hoard of demons was moving, some were flying, and others crawled or slithered across the ground. Leading the demons was a young boy wearing a black-skin-tight suit, with blue armor covering his shoulders, knees, elbows, and the hip area.

Taisi Village slept peacefully, only the town's guards were awake. "I'm going to get some water, keep watch for me," one said, and walked towards a stream that ran nearby. He splashed water on his face before cupping his hands and drinking deeply. "I always get stuck with guard duty!" He said bitterly and took another long gulp of water, before heading back to his guard post.

The other guard was not there when the man retuned. He shivered, feeling a strange presence near by. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. "Kensi?" He called edging forward, the other guard did not reply. Suddenly he tripped over something large. Looking down he saw that it was Kensi, the other guard. He gasped in horror and turned in time to see the flash of a sickle, before he saw nothing more.

"There is a Jewel shard in this village, kill them all…Kohaku," a cool voice urged Sango's brother.

* * *

"The smell of fresh human blood, hmmmm," Sesshomaru murmured stopping to sniff the wind. "What is it my lord?" Jaken asked. "There has been a slaughter, Jaken," he replied, his white hair blowing in the breeze.

"A s-slaughter my lord!" The imp stammered. "Yes, Jaken, that is what I said. "Sesshomaru said icily. "Shall we go and take a look master?" Jaken asked. "No, it does not concern us, lets go," said Sesshomaru, turning and walking away.

* * *

**Hey it's me Blackrose, so how did you guys like this chapter? I told you a certian boy was going to show up. anyway, jsut so you know in my story Sesshomaru isnt bent on killing Kohaku, because he never kidnaped Rin, in my story.**


	5. Of Returning and Promise's

Disclamer: I do not own any part of InuYasha

Warning: Contains OOC.

I give you Chapter Five: Of Returning and Promise's

* * *

Miroku pushed his food around in his bowl, watching as InuYasha practiced with the Tetsusaiga. "You know, Kagome must be pretty upset with InuYasha, she's been gone for four days." Sango whispered to Miroku. "You're right, but don't you think that it's about time InuYasha went and brought her back," he whispered back. "I agree, but he'll never go and get her while we're with him, his pride is too large," Sango said. "Very true, maybe if we simply 'push' him down the well, he'll be forced to talk to Kagome," the monk told her.

"Hey, I can hear you ya know! And I'm not goin to get that stupid Kagome, and if you try and push me down the well, I'll come back and 'push' you in a lake!" InuYasha yelled suddenly towering over the pair.

Sango and Miroku both gulped and laughed nervously, "We were only joking, InuYasha," Miroku said. InuYasha snorted, "Yeah right," and he turned and walked off into the trees. "Well Sango, it's getting late, let us turn it," the monk said standing and holding out a hand to help Sango to her feet. "I guess you're right," she replied.

"If she's not back by tomorrow, I'll go get her, if I have to drag her back here myself," InuYasha muttered, gazing at the sliver that was the moon.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, removing her shoes. "Hi sweetheart, how was school?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "It was school," Kagome replied, pulling a face. Ms. Higurashi laughed and Kagome climbed the stairs to her room.

_That math test was so hard, but at least I got to study this time, she_ thought closing the door to her room. _I'm so tired; I think I'll take a little nap. _And with that last thought, she yawned and fell onto her bed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Kagome was walking through the woods, a bow held loosely in her hand. She could smell fire, and wood smoke, and could see thick columns of black smoke rising lazily to the sky. Kagome quickened her steps as she heard screams emanating from the burning village. _Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha!_ She thought fearfully, now running.

The scene before her made her gasp and cover her mouth with her hands, dropping the bow. The village was on fire! All of the animals were dead, their bodies carpeting the ground. Kagome saw a child's foot sticking out of a doorway, and ran to it. Turning the young girl over, tears sprang to her eyes. The child was dead, her belly cut, fresh flowers clutched in her tiny hand. A glint of light caught her eye, and she looked up to see Kaede slumping forward, a head wound bleeding badly.

"Kaede!" Kagome ran to the old priestess, and pushed her into a sitting position. Kaede's eyes flickered open as she said, "Demons, and bandits, and Naraku…they were to powerful for us child, and too great in number. Sango and Miroku…went to fight…take Shippo, I'm not going to make it child…" Kaede held out the limp form of Shippo as her voice faded, and her eyes closed. Kagome took the little fox demon's cold, lifeless body, and hugged it to her. "Oh, Kaede, Shippo, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," she sobbed. Hearing a scream outside, Kagome placed Shippo's body next to Kaede, and grabbing the woman's bow, ran outside.

Sango was bracing herself against a bleeding Kirara, one arm hanging useless at her side. Her hair had fallen free of its tie, and surrounded the Slayer like a black cloud. Sango fended off a demons attack weakly, and a bandit quickly darted in behind her. Kagome reached for an arrow to find that they were all gone. She watched horror-struck as the bandit slew the Slayer, with a sword thrust to her side.

"Nooooo!" Kagome screamed and ran to her friend's side. "Kirara, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked the demon cat who had lain down next to her partner. The cat thrust its head and laid it down on Sango's chest, following her master one last time.

Sobbing, Kagome went off in search of the Monk. It did not take her long to find him. Miroku lay across a doorway, inside lay the bodies of three children. Sacred sutras were scratched off of the hut, and their remains littered the ground around the monk.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she sank to her knees, holding Miroku's staff, its rings clinking softly as she shook with sobs. "InuYasha!" She cried, "InuYasha, where are you!"

"InuYasha! InuYasha, where are you!" Kagome awoke, sitting up in bed so quickly that her tears flew out behind her. She was sobbing, her eyes closed, the flames and her friends bodies fresh in her mind. Suddenly she felt a hand reach out and wipe away the tears on one of her cheeks. Startled she opened her eyes and saw InuYasha looking worried.

"Kagome, why did you call my name? Why did you ask where I was?" He asked concernedly. Kagome didn't say anything for awhile, and then suddenly she hugged him fiercely and began sobbing again, which startled InuYasha. "Kagome…" He said pulling her up and putting her at arms length.

"Shippo, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku," Kagome choked, "they were all dead, and the village…was on fire."

"Silly Kagome, do you think that I would let something like that happen? InuYasha asked loosening the hold he had on her. "N-no, but you…you weren't there!" Kagome cried.

Pulling Kagome to him, InuYasha hugged her tightly, "Kagome, I'm always here, don't you worry, I'll always be there to protect you, and everyone else." Surprised at the strength and closeness with which he held her, Kagome stopped crying.

"Is everything better now?" InuYasha asked her. Smiling weakly and wiping her eyes she replied, "Yeah." "Good, get some more sleep, we go back in the morning," InuYasha told her leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed. Kagome lay down and pulled her legs closer to her body, to give InuYasha more room. Within minutes she was asleep, and InuYasha was lightly snoozing.

* * *

**hey its me blackrose, just saying that this is the last chapter that I can write before I go away on vacation, sorry everyone. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
